James Orion
''"If I help others with their problems, then maybe, just maybe, someone will be willing to help me with mine."-James History James was raised by Dave Orion after a severe car crash that his family got in. He was the only survivor. Earlier in his life, James was electrocuted when a powerline fell in the pool that he was in. He was instantly rushed to the hospital by his parents, Alex and Iris Grant, where he was checked up on to make sure there was no horrible damage. The doctors found nothing wrong with him, but only his heart was beating faster than usual, but hey just figured that it had to do with all the excitement going on, so they told them to come back in a week, and they would make sure that everything was fine. So they went back to the car and drove back home. As they were driving home, however, there was another lightning strike. The lightning hit their car and they skidded crashing into a car in front, which made the car behind them crash too. Three minutes later, the police arrived to investigate, but all they found was an eight - year old boy crying with five dead bodies and three crushed cars. The police officer, Dave Orion, felt sorry for the boy when he learned that two of the corpses were his parents. Dave ended up taking him in and adopting him. Dave raised him as his own after he learned that James had no other living relatives that were available. He also learned that James had special abilities when he came home to find James floating in the air a month later. Dave taught James how to fight and control his powers as best as he could. He also hired different kinds of people who specialized in these sorts of things to teach James. Seven years later, when James had a lot of his powers mastered and skills learned, Dave contacted Young Justice HQ too let them know about James. Of course, them being them, they had already known about James and had been tracking his progress. They offered James a position on their team. James agreed to join, and the rest was history. Personality James is a stubborn cool kid, despite his past. He also can be flirtatious and at times a bit full of himself, but don't let that fool you. Ever since his parents died, he's been more humble and understanding to people. He enjoys helping others, as well as flirting with the girls. Quirks #James talks in his sleep almost every night, sometimes he speaks fluently in English, other times he speaks gibberish. #He picks up fast on how to do something, especially when it involves sports. Appearance James has messy hair that is silver and blue eyes. He likes to dress casual most of the time, but every once in a while, he will wear something nicer. He reaches 6'2", making him taller than a lot of the other teenagers. He also weighs about 170lbs with a nice six-pack that seems to make the ladies fall head over heels for him. Lightning.jpg|Lightining Anime-boy-giz 4ever-34042718-494-564.jpg|James Orion Dark-anime-boy-wallpaper,1366x768,65660.jpg|James; Age 13 Powers and Skills Control of Lightning: James can summon and control lightning Flight: He can fly. Super Speed: The Super speed comes with the flying because you can't really have flight if you don't have super speed. Hand-to Hand combat: Due to Dave training him, James is very good at fighting hand-to- hand combat. Photographic memory: Anytime something happens, it's as if someone took a camera, right then and took a picture. James can remember everything, even the littlest details. Hacking: James is also very good at hacking systems. Weapons/Equipment/Gear Nothing. James does not use any other thing besides his lightning powers and hands when fighting. Relationships Close Family and Friends Iris Grant(Deceased)- His birth mother; Loved very much and misses her Alex Grant(Deceased)- Birth father; Loved very much and misses him Dave Orion- Adoptive Father; Respects and loves a great deal Ryan Kings: Best friend in high school; Respects and likes as a brother from another mother Emma Donalds: Ex-girlfriend/friend; No longer loves, but still likes as a friend Johnny Walker: Best friend in primary school; Still respects and likes as a friend Sammy Farmer- Best girl friend in high school; likes as a sister and respects her DemonicChihuahua (talk) 17:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Electrokinesis Category:American Category:Male Category:Fifteen Category:Young Justice